Who's side are you on?
by zzdoricorezz
Summary: After Lienna forfeits her place to Gray, Gray and Yamato gets to battle once more but the Shadow Alliance has other ideas.


**I do not own Battle Bdaman or their characters. **

This takes place in epsisode 27 where Gray gets to face Yamato once more.

**Who's side are you on?**

"Okay, prepare yourselves for an utterly amazing bda battle! This finals match is an instant classic, Gray the coolest of the cool, versus the ying to his yang, Yamato!"

Vinnie V's voice rings out over the packed stadium as he annouces the final's two opponents.

"Hey Gray."

"Yeah, what." Gray answers with a content smile.

"It has finally come, our time to bda battle." Yamato seems just as happy.

"Nothing will get in our way this time, Yamato. This will be our true bda battle."

Gray swiftly turns around and points his finger at the group containing Abba, Enjyu, Wen and Lee.

"Did you hear me Shadow Alliance, I will not do your bidding any more, he and I are going to battle fair and square and you can't stop us!"

"You're only in by way of forfeit, Gray. You can, can the big talk till after you win." Enjyu answers not very impressed with the situation.

"Calm down, Enjyu. This match will be most interesting." Abba calmly assures Enjyu with an evil glint in his eye. He definitely has something up his sleeve.

"How so?"

"We are about to witness a real demonstration of a blaster core bdaman without having to lift a finger of our own."

"You're right, I guess we should be thanking Gray."

"Thank him?" Abba's sudden turn in his tone causes Enjyu's expression to turn puzzled.

"The Shadow Alliance does not thank it's members when they have done what they are suppose to do!" Abba slighty raises his voice.

"But..."

"Enjyu, you should know that no one gets to just walk away from the Shadow Alliance."

"But Abba, Gray left us, he is the enemy." Wen joins in the conversation.

"I have no idea where anyone got this idea from that Gray has left the Shadow Alliance." Abba's face turns somewhat delighted.

"I'm confused." Lee asks as he's not sure what Abba means.

"Oh, Gray Micheal Vincent may think that he has now left us, but he is quite mistaking."

"This is the bda battle field!" With that annoucement the roof of the staduim opens up revealing a clear blue sky. The platform in the middle of the staduim starts moving and then ascends into the sky. "This particular challenge is called power alley!"

Everyone's eyes is turned upwards looking at the tower in the middle of the stadium.

"That's right, this match will take place ontop this sky high tower, it's one hundred levels tall and however gets to the top first wins!" Vinnie V excitedly shouts and pulls a few announcing moves.

Enjyu turns his attention back to where Yamato and Gray both step up to the moving platforms getting ready for their match.

"So what you are saying is that is Gray wins this match, the Shadow Alliance wins?"

"Not exactly, we first have to convince Gray to return to the Shadow Alliance. If Gray wins - which is a very good possibility - he and he alone gets to decide to which side he is taking the win." Abba explains as he narrows his eyes while sqrutinizing Gray.

"Are you ready!" Vinnie V starts to annouce the match at hand.

"Are you?" Yamato turns and excitingly looks towards Gray standing on the platform next to him.

"I was born ready." Gray pulls out his bdaman. "This is a match I plan to win!"

"How are we going to do that Abba, we no longer have possession of his sister, so how are we going to make him vote in our favour?" Wen asks, pulling his shoulders up in question.

"My brother is right, Gray has become friends with Yamato and their bond seems to be getting stronger by the moment."

"All right, let's get started!"

"Ready!"

Gray and Yamato both load their bdaman.

"Set!"

They both aim.

"Bda fire!"

"And bda fire!" Both Yamato and Gray launch simultaneously.

"Lee, we are the Shadow Alliance, we do not play nice to get what we want."

Lee turns to look at Abba with a concerned look.

"I hate to admit it, but Wen and Lee may have a point here. Gray is stubborn and convincing Gray to join us again may be a bit of a hassle." Enjyu watch as the moving platforms start moving sky-wards.

"True, but there is a way." Abba's voice dangerously dips and his eyes dangerously narrows.

"You see boys, Gray's new found _friends_ have put their trust in Gray." Abba pauses for a moment and _hmmmms_ to himself.

"All that we must do is break, utterly trample and destroy that trust of Yamato and friends so that they push Gray away and right into our hands."

Enjyu, Wen and Lee's eyes turns to Abba.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Enjyu caustiously asks.

Abba closes his eyes and relaxes, very sure that his plan will work.

Then Abba's eyes shoot open as he looks up. "We cheer!"

"GO GRAY!"

There's a short moment that horror crosses over the rest of the Shadow Alliance team's face. Enjyu is the first to snap out of it and fall in line with the insane order.

"KICK HIS ASS GRAY!"

Then Wen and Lee fall in with the cheering while jumping up and down, throwing their hands in the air and shouting as loud as possible.

"YOU CAN DO IT GRAY!"

Gray just passed the 30th level way ahead of Yamato having a good time. Everything was going fine, he was free, his sister was free, and he and Yamato got to bda battle. That was when things went _strange._

Did he really just hear that?

He knows those voices...the loudest...Enjyu of course, who else has a mouth like him? ...Abba?...Wen and Lee?

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM GRAY! COME ON GRAY! NO ONE'S FASTER THAN YOU! CRUSH YAMATO!" Shadow Alliance voices rings out over the crowds.

Gray's hand gives a slight twitch and he almost misses his target.

No, he must be dreaming.

"GO GRAY! YOU'RE THE BEST! BEAT HIM! BRING THE VICTORY HOME!"

No, he's definitely not dreaming that.

Yamato has by now stopped shooting to look down and watch Abba, Enjyu, Wen and Lee jumping up and down, pumping their fists into the air and shouting like a group of cheer leaders.

"Huh, Gray?"

Gray can hear Terry's voice from all the way down from the ground, yelling just loud enough to hear him out over the cheering.

"Laddie! Is there maybe something you forget to tell us?" Terry's voice doesn't seem to have any anger in it, just some confusion.

"Like what!" Gray couldn't help it, it seems like Terry is trying to insinuate that he is on the Shadow Alliance's side.

"Why is the Shadow Alliance cheering you on?" The red haired Bull appears and shouts at the top of his lungs to be heard.

Gray stops shooting and shakes his head, it he sure he's not still asleep?

Taking a quick glance down, Gray spots the feared leader Abba, the red haired terrorist, the blue dragon big brother and the little brother going on like a bunch of cheer learders and for a fraction of a moment he can picture them in tutu's with shiny pom pom's in their hands. Gray shakes his head to rid him of the image. That can't be right. Sure Gray has seen cheering and yes he has been cheered on my Yamato, Terry, Bull and the others but... this...?

"HEY! Cut that out!" Gray shouts as he hangs over the railing and punches his fist in the air in the direction of the cheering.

"DON'T STOP, YOU'RE ALMOST AT THE TOP! YOU'RE GOING TO DEFEAT HIM GRAY! YEAH!"

"WHAT are you on drugs!" Gray shouts with exasperation.

"NO WE'RE NOT ON DRUGS, KEEP SHOOTING! YOU WILL NOT LOSE GRAY, NO ONE CAN DEFEAT YOU! YOU'RE HURRICANE GRAY, YOU'RE INVINCIBLE!"

"Um, who's side is Gray on again?" Vinnie V asks as the cheering from the wrond side of the field has completely confused him.

Yamato has turned his attention to Gray a few levels above him. Gray? Has Gray betrayed him again like before? But why? He thought that Gray and him were friends.

Yamato balls his fist. "I will not allow the Shadow Alliance to win!" With that Yamato starts firing away at his target.

Gray's attention is caught as Yamato's platform races past him. He then quickly turns back and starts shooting to catch up.

"GO GRAY! YOU'RE THE BEST! TAKE HIM TO THE CLEANERS! WIPE HIM OUT!"

The cheering fills Gray's hearing, the more he tries to shut it out, the louder is gets.

Gray knows how this looks like. He really have to hand it to them, he never saw this one coming. The way they are cheering they are making it look like he is on their side and that he is betraying Yamato...again.

If he wins, it may just look like it.

Gray slightly drops his head and slows his shots. He's going to have to lose this one.

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM GRAY COME ON! GIVE US THE VICTORY!"

A faint smile crosses over Gray face, he knows that Yamato is his friend and that he will believe him if he tells him the truth, that he is no longer with the Alliance. But just to make it more convincing he will lose this match on purpose.

After a whole lot of shooting and cheering they reach the top.

Yamato first and winning the match.

Altough Gray's platforms has reached the top he stays standing with his face out of sight. A shadow falling on him causes him to look up and finds a hand being held out to him.

"Yamato?"

"Don't worry Gray, I know that Abba is just trying mess with our heads."

Two big smiles breaks out over the two's faces.

"He lost."

"We can all see that Enjyu."

"And we made idiots of ourselves, I'm never following another order from you."

"Following in Gray's footsteps are we?" Abba's voice is low and dangerous.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Now what?" Wen asks.

"Now your job is to lose your match against me."

End of story.

If you can call that a story.

Reviews is never unwanted!


End file.
